ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryon Forrester
Ryon Forrester is a member of House Forrester. He is the son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. He has five siblings; Rodrik, Asher Forrester (GOT)Asher, Mira, Talia and Ethan. Character Ryon is energetic but cautious - he scares easily. While this is true he is also slightly aggressive and immature though this is likely due to his lack of responsibility. Ryon is the fourth-born son of House Forrester and admires his older siblings. He's been spared from hardship as his childhood has been pleasant and he's had little to no responsibilities to worry about. Spending hours chasing his siblings Ethan and Talia through the grove, Ryon is just a kid. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Ryon is first seen playing hide-and-seek with Talia and Ethan in the Ironwood Grove. He claims that he does not like the game any more and is worried that Ethan may not come back. As Talia and Ethan talk about their childhood, Ryon asks where he was when his older siblings played together. Ethan tells him that he wasn't born yet. This shows that Ryon is all together not that well educated. Ryon is later seen watching Ethan deal with Erik. No matter what you choose Ryon will first ask Ethan whether Erik was bad and will later decide for himself, saying that Erik should be punished and that he wishes to punish the men who killed Gregor and Rodrik. Ryon carved a toy sword from wood and sticks, dubbing it 'Two Brothers'. Rodrik's name is written on one side while Ethan's is on the other. If Ethan asks where Asher's name is, Ryon will first say that there were only two sides to the blade, before admitting that Asher 'left', suggesting that he resents Asher's exile. When Ramsay Snow arrives, Ryon cowers behind his mother. Ramsay singles him out to rile Ethan but it does not work. After Ethan is stabbed in the throat Ryon hesitates until Ramsay grabs him and gives him to Ludd Whitehill to use as leverage. Ryon is last seen being dragged away, screaming for help as the other Forresters stand over Ethan's dying body. "The Lost Lords" Ryon appears in this episode at Ethan and Gregor's funeral if Rodrik kissed Lord Whitehill's ring. If Rodrik refused, Ryon is not seen in the episode at all. "The Sword in the Darkness" Ryon does not appear in this episode, but a mission to save him is proposed - if Rodrik chose to in this episode. However, this does not matter when Rodrik learns of a traitor in the Forrester Council. He is not seen to be alive and thus his status is unknown. Killed Victims Ryon has not killed anyone. Relationships It is assumed that Ryon has strong positive relationships with all of his family and house members. Ethan Forrester Ryon and Ethan had a close relationship. Ryon used to play with Ethan and Talia in the Ironwoods. Talia Forrester Ryon and Talia care for each other, and Talia attempts to reassure him and occasionally educates him on certain matters. Talia screams Ryon's name when he is abducted and vows to get him back. Lord Gregor Forrester Ryon idolised his father and wishes to avenge his death someday. Lady Elissa Forrester Lady Elissa is Ryon's mother. She always tried to protect her children, including Ryon as seen when Ramsey Snow arrived at Ironrath. Asher Forrester Ryon resents Asher for leaving, and does not seem to understand that it was not Asher's decision. Rodrik Forrester Ryon idolised Rodrik, carving the man's name into his makeshift sword, "Two Brothers". Mira Forrester It is assumed that Ryon and Mira had a good relationship. Appearances * Ryon's appearance in The Lost Lords is determined if you kissed Lord Whitehill's ring or not. Trivia *Ryon is seven years old. This can only be learned if you choose to say 'My family is still in danger!' to Margaery after the failed attempt to get the protection of the crown. She will mention that Ryon is only 7 years old. References Category:House Forrester